


Zepher

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Kidnapping, M Lives, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6 has just recovered enough from Silva's attack only to be threatened again. This time Q is faster to respond and sends all  of MI6 into hiding as he sources out the threat. </p><p>Unfortunately his plan involves being on a plane and going to the only living relative he has left. His uncle.</p><p>While the NCIS team is less than thrilled with their new guests they see the larger threat, if MI6 is taken down all other agencies will be up for grabs. Of course once they meet Q and Abby become thick as thieves (much to McGee's dislike) and the rest of the team has to handle two very stressed out Double Oh Agents if they want NCIS still standing at the end of all this. Tony is almost sure he's seen this movie before.</p><p>Of course everything is going so well and then Q and Abby are kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is The End

“What an unusual crime scene to visit so early in the morning.” The ME’s cheerful voice was welcome over the discarded body of the Petty Officer. Ducky came to a stop by their side and set down his kit and prepared his gloves.

“Unusual?” Ziva was snapping shots of the body; the police had arrived in the middle of a drug deal and the Petty Officer had been shot when he’d tried to pull his weapon and escape. “It is very straight forward to me.”

“Indeed, it seems our petty officer wanted to make a little more through less…noble means.” Ducky hummed as he settled next to the man’s head and turned it gently from side to side. He continued to look for signs post mortem bruising and sighed as he pulled away “I’m afraid I don’t have much I can give you Gibbs until the autopsy. From all appearances it appears that the officer’s account is accurate. One clean shot and he would have bled out in seconds.”

Jotting down notes McGee paused and looked up when movement caught his eye he saw a figure approaching with a beeline towards them. They were wearing a long dark coat and seemed to have stiffness to their walk that implied they were wounded. “Uh…Boss?” 

Gibbs looked up and narrowed his eyes at the figure. They didn’t seem threatening, but this case was a little too easy for his peace of mind. His team was well trained enough to keep their movements casual as if they hadn’t noticed. Tony’s head was down but his eyes never left the stranger’s feet. Ziva looked like she was checking out a foot print but she was palming one of her favorite knives. McGee turned away to radio to the activity in in case they needed assistance. It soon became apparent that would not be the situation.

Ducky was the last to notice the figure but when he did he shot to his feet and hurried towards them.

“Ducky!” Gibbs barked and had his weapon drawn but put it down when the figure collapsed into the medical examiner’s arms.

They approached carefully in case the figure wasn’t alone but Ducky was already laying down the body and removing the heavy coat. “Good God lad what are you doing here? How did you get into this state?”

With no other signs of danger Gibbs was able to focus on the actual person rather than what they could represent. Seeing him for a moment Gibbs wondered why he even bothered. The man no doubt looked younger than he actually was, but he had a smattering of freckles across his face and a pale complexion that spoke of little time in the sun. He had an unruly mop of black hair that struck in every direction, it looked as though perhaps once it had been styled but that was at least several days ago. His coat was high quality and good condition despite the bullet hole that was now burnt into its side. Underneath he looked like he’d raided a thrift store to get dressed that morning. “Ducky who is this?” 

Ducky didn’t look away from the young man as he put pressure on the wound “Jimmy where is my kit?!” His assistant hurried to give him bandages as they stripped away his clothes and revealed the .42 caliber bullet hole in his side. 

The young man looked up “I’m sorry uncle…I wouldn’t have come unless…unless I had no choice.” His breathing was strained and his eyes were becoming unfocused “I had to get on a bloody plane.” There was a faint whine to his voice as his eyes slid shut.

“No no my lad none of that. Charles open your eyes!” Ducky was as frantic as Gibbs had ever seen him. 

Charles opened his eyes again but this time there was steely determination “I can’t go to a hospital uncle…” He gripped the arm Ducky was using to stop the flow of blood, his hand shook with the effort but his grip was firm “More than just my life is at stake.”

His grip didn’t ease until Ducky nodded slowly “Alright lad…alright.” He turned to Gibbs, knowing what he was about to ask for was strictly illegal. 

He didn’t even get the question out before Gibbs was nodding “Alright let’s load him up and get him the hell out of here.”

 

The bright lights above his head and the cold press of metal against his back was not a very reassuring way to wake up. He groaned as he stretched and was relieved to feel pain at least that meant he was alive. He shifted and blinked his eyes before they were blissfully dimmed and a reassuring hand pressed on his hair. “Charles you had me worried. A morgue is not usually a safe haven for the living.”

He managed a weak smile for his favorite (and only living) relative. “My occupation isn’t meant for those overly fond of living.”

The gentle hand pressed against his bandages “Indeed.”

Gathering breath he managed to get the fuzziness to subside in his head “I…I need to hide out for awhile. I’ve been compromised.” He took a shuddering breath and ignored the pain it caused “I’m not the only one…”

Very used to his nephew’s mysterious ways Ducky ruffled a hand through his hair and gently urged him to sleep “You’re safe here.”

It seemed that was all he needed to be told before his eyes were drifting shut.

Once he was sure that his nephew was resting comfortably and wouldn’t be rousing any time soon he turned to where Gibbs was standing by the door. It was time to provide some answers.   
He sighed and ran a hand through the boy’s hair once more “He’s my nephew…though perhaps the term grand nephew would be more apt. I’m afraid I can’t go into many details of his life. He works for a special branch of government in England and I have little else to tell you. He’s always been an exceptional lad, gifted and intelligent. I’m worried what might have happened in his line of work that has brought him to this.”

Gibbs gave the ‘lad’ a sharp look. He seemed older under the harsh lights and even asleep there was a determined expression to his face. His body was misleadingly slim but there was some muscle there…whatever happened to the kid he went down with a fight. “Brought him to what Duck? Going to his uncle for help?”

The doctor chuckled “No I meant that he had to most likely get on a plane to get here. He’s terrified of the things, nearly goes catatonic.”

He arched a brow “He works for a secret branch of government and is afraid to go on airplanes?”

“Well I never said he had to travel for his work.” Ducky turned back and eyed the wound on his side “I do know this Gibbs; he is in a very protected position. Something terrible must have happened for him to come to be in this condition.”

There were more questions that he wanted to ask but the autopsy phone rang. Grabbing it off the hook Gibbs didn’t even need to look at the caller to know who it was “What?!”

Tony’s voice came over the line a little strained “Hey boss? Can you come up here? There are is a gentleman here that wants to see you.”

Gibbs’ eyebrows shot up and he touched the gun inside his jacket. He looked at Ducky and Charles and nodded “I’ll be right up.” He put the phone down and drew his weapon “Lock down the morgue after I leave and don’t open it for anyone but me got it?”

Ducky nodded and looked over to his nephew “What have you gotten into lad?”

 

He kept his walk casual and his hand on his weapon. If there wasn’t a situation he didn’t want to be the one to start it. But Tony had almost sound…scared on the phone. That wasn’t a good sign. Entering the desk area he saw a man standing in business casual clothes, his body language said he was just shooting the breeze but the scars on his face and the way he let his weapon show implied an underlying threat. 

“I’m asking you nicely…very nicely. Where is my Quartermaster?” His voice was clipped with stress and her an his hand through his shaggy blond hair, it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days either. 

Gibbs came around the corner and interrupted “Can we get your name first? Since you’re asking so nicely of course.”

The man turned and his sharp green eyes narrowed at Gibbs “Alec Trevelyan of her Majesty’s service. I’m here to retrieve something I lost.”

Sensing that the other man didn’t want to make a scene any more than he did Gibbs lowered the weapon. “What the hell is a Quartermaster?”

 

“I believe I can shed some light on that. Double oh six please put your gun away that’s no way to be thanking people who saved my life.”   
Standing behind Gibbs, and how had he managed that without him noticing? Was the very person Gibbs suspected was at the root of all this. The young man was clutching his side and there was a light sheen of sweat on his face, obviously he was not fully recovered and it had cost him dearly to become mobile.

The agent sheathed his gun and in one fluid motion moved to support the Quartermaster in his arms. “Reporting in, James is still out there, no communication so far.” 

Charles nodded and cringed when he heard a familiar voice speak up behind him “Charles Quentin Taylor what on earth are you doing? I thought you said you were going to the bathroom!” 

Ducky was huffing as he rounded the corner looking mutinous to see his nephew standing. He drew back when he saw the agent helping him and his lips pressed into a thin line “I believe this is along the lines of what you were mentioning before.” 

Weakly Charles nodded and Alec helped him into a chair “We have had a massive security leak and everyone has scattered to reduce the risk of discovery. This is the only place I could go. I’m hoping if I have a chance and proper equipment I can track down who exposed us and bring MI6 back into working order….But I’ll need a secure location to stay.”

His team was still waiting for his call and the rest of the bullpen was blissfully unaware of what was taking place. Gibbs, he frowned and looked around before pointing at Ducky “You owe me.” To Alec he said “Have Tony show you were Abby is.”

Tony perked up at his name and nearly bounced next to them “So is this like some super secret agent stuff? Cuz I got to tell you this is like that one movie where Daniel Craig…” He was cut off by a bark “Tony!” He flinched and pointed to the elevator “On it boss!” To Charles and Alec he said “I gotta tell you this movie it’s just like it.”

When they left Gibbs looked at Ziva “Get in touch with your contacts and find out what you can about MI6's status” To McGee he said “There’s another of them out there I want to know of any communication between him and them.” 

Finally he turned to Ducky “I sure hope you know what you’re doing.”

The doctor nodded “Certainly I do Jethro…if he’s come to me MI6 is in dire straits indeed.”


	2. Hold Your Breath and Count to Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad people are interested in this story!

 

 

 

It was soothing to be around technology again. Abby had been cautious about allowing someone into her private sanctum but after a few minutes of her and Q staring silently at each other she had broken out into a grin and hugged him.

Q let out a yelp as he tried to endure the exuberant hug.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!” Abby pulled away with her hands up and a horrified expression on her face.

Q was glad that at least from all of this he finally met the Abigail that his uncle was so fond of. He could see why. “It’s perfectly alright but I’m afraid I’m supposed to lie down as soon as I get her.”

He lay on the mattress pad (doctor’s orders) and stared at the ceiling as he listened to the hum and beep of equipment. Alec couldn’t force himself to be still enough for Abby’s satisfaction and so had gone to do a perimeter check. Though of course Q knew he was really hoping to run in to James. He was worried about 007 as well but he was currently wounded and had the entirety of MI6 to think about. James would understand.

His view of the ceiling was disrupted when a certain goth stuck her head over his “So watcha thinking about?” He smiled his uncle had told him about Abby’s unique charm and he could already appreciate her intelligence “I’m trying to build code in my head. My uncle has forbidden me from sitting up or otherwise straining myself for several hours.”

Abby’s eyes widened with excitement and he soon found her lying on the floor next to him. “So like Ducky’s really your uncle?!”

Smiling Q closed his eyes “More like great uncle but yes.”

She turned to look at him “Does he tell you all his stories?”

Q simply raised his brow in response before opening his eyes and smiling “He saves the best ones for family.”

Abby pouted and they shared a laugh before discussing code ideas. Q wanted something that could help him secure MI6 but also help him point out the source of the threat. As much as he hated the idea of being on plane again he would much rather be in London enjoying both his lovers.

The door to the lab opened and they heard McGee call for Abby. Q looked at her and mouthed ‘boyfriend?’

She signed him something and he’s happy to reply, though American Sign Language differs slightly from British they are able to communicate.

Finally McGee rounded the corner and saw them laying on the floor together smiling as their fingers fly to relay messages. He shuffled awkwardly and clears his throat “Uh Abby Gibbs wanted the results back from the petty officer’s blood if you’re not too busy.”

In a smooth motion Abby hopes up off the floor only wobbling slightly in her platform boots “Awww McGee are you jealous?” She laughed and punched him on the arm before typing into her computer.The results were up but nothing unusual that she could find.

McGee frowned and cast a wary look to Q who was still on the ground. The Quartermaster simply looked back at him with a level expression. He’d already looked up each member of the team, after all Ducky was his only living family and he wouldn’t let anyone close enough to risk that. Though Q found himself wondering how an MIT grad could be so dense…perhaps it was the chemical results of love clouding his brain. But really cheating on double oh agents was never well advised.

Speaking of one of his devils Alec came back reporting no sign of James but also no sign that they were followed. He looked down at Q on the floor but wisely refrained from saying anything. It was a good sign that if James was still missing that they hadn’t been followed. It meant that he had either taken care of them and was now catching up or he was finishing the job. Alec knelt by Q, glad that the other two were distracted with the blood results and brushed his lover’s hair out of his face. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He had no doubt that the doctor did all he could to get Q stable…but he just needed to hear it from Charles himself.

Opening his eyes Q smile and gave a slow nod “Yes I’ll just need to rest for the rest of the night to make uncle happy and then perhaps tomorrow I can start work on bringing us all home.” He frowned as he thought of James. He didn’t doubt that his lover was alright…he simply wished he was back at Q Branch watching him on the screens and giving advice or orders to his ear.

Alec understood what wasn’t said and gave a slow nod. He wished he could be out there guarding James’ back .But he knew he needed to be here. They couldn’t leave Q without protection, and NCIS wasn’t enough no matter what their leader Gibbs might think. Besides James would kill him if he left Q in the care of strangers.

Sensing his train of thought Q gave Alec an irritated look “I’m not a child.”

Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to Q’s lips, and then a second one for James “I know, rest now and destroy those bastards tomorrow okay?”

Knowing that he was being pacified did nothing for his expression but it did soften after the kisses. He closed his eyes again “Very well. Tomorrow I’ll rip them apart.”

Alec nodded and gave a last tender brush to Q’s hair before standing. He couldn’t stay cramped in this lab, he’d already knocked several pieces of equipment over already (this was also why he was banned from Q Branch). James was the one with the grace and agility, he was better at just blowing things up to solve his problems. He saw the look that Abby was giving him and nodded his head before leaving. The lab was in the heart of the NCIS building. Q would be safe here.

 

 

James wished that they could have at least had more than a year of peace before the next big disaster happened to MI6.More importantly he wished that they had more time to settle into their relationship before being thrown into a crisis situation. He and Alec had been for lack of a better word together for ages. They only time they had separated was because of her. Vesper. He had tried to get Alec to join them, tried to keep them together. In some ways Alec was smarter than he was, he could sense that she wasn’t all that she was leading James on to believe but he’d been too blind to see it. It had hurt both of them to walk away. After her. After some time to recover they had found their way back together again, surprisingly the broken pieces had still fit and they’d been stronger ever sense. Then there was Q. The day he had met him in that museum and heard him wax poetic about an old ship he’d known he was lost all over again. The dark hair, the humor in his eyes, the way that he’d stood up to a trained killer without blinking. Alec had almost thrown him out that night. Then he’d met Q and they both realized they were _both_ in trouble.

Wooing a Quartermaster had not been easy. They’d nearly died several times just to bring him back his precious equipment and see that small true smile he’d let slip. Then they’d started leaving him food, refreshing his tea, guarding his office when he didn’t want to be disturbed. Eve had told them that every department in MI6 had known what they were up to. Unfortunately Q had not. It wasn’t until months later he’d looked up at them one day and suddenly asked if they were courting him. Sometimes geniuses were dense but Q as always had to exceed expectations. Now they’d only managed a few happy months being together before Q had detected a security leak and initiated the new MI6 security protocols. Thus landing them in their current situation.

He punched the remaining man in the face before taking a pole off of the ground and delivering a final death blow to his skull. He’d already gotten the information he’d needed from the man’s ‘friends’. This one he’d wanted to beat to a bloody pulp for no reason other than he’d been the one to fire at Q. He let the metal drop to the ground along with the man as he sighed and leaned against the brick wall. He wished he had Q in his ear telling him escape routes and all the lovely information that he usually had. Instead he was running blind in America of all places and his only relief came from knowing Alec was with Charles.

He hadn’t been overly fond of the idea to go to Q’s remaining family. But it was an unexpected move that they thought would buy them precious time. Seeing Q on the flight was adorable even if he was heavily drugged. Shortly after they landed they had been attacked and a split decision led Q and Alec running one way as James diverted the attackers. The ones that had got them weren’t the men behind the attack just lackeys and he’d already got all the information out of them before killing them off. He wasn’t going to risk any survivors returning to their bosses. He had to get the intel he had received to Q fast and hopefully they would be on the next flight home.

He just hoped he wouldn’t have to meet this ‘Uncle Ducky’ before they left, he and Alec didn’t leave good impressions with family members.Dragging himself up he started shuffling to where Alec's transmitter was leading him. Time to report in.

 

 

Gibbs wasn’t impressed with the look the British agent was giving him. He just stared back levelly and they entered a contest of wills. He had to admit that he was impressed, though from what Ducky had been able to tell him of their work he shouldn’t be surprised. Still he wasn’t budging on this. If they wanted to use NCIS as a base of operations and put all their jobs on the line they were going to have to play by his rules. His rules were that his team would be the one to watch the lab overnight.

Finally their silent exchange was cut short by the sound of the lab's security alarm going off.

Tony and Ziva were locked outside shouting and cursing as they tried to get in. The lab had been locked from the inside and Gibbs hurriedly punched in the code to override it. Whoever had locked it was familiar with technology and instead of opening the door immediately a sixty second delay timer was started. Gibbs thought about just shooting it but then the door wouldn’t open at all.

Q was rather tired of being the damsel in distress, his wound made it hard to fight and so while Abby hurled sharp utensils and aimed high kicks at their assailants with her deadly boots he tried to use the computer to help open the door. Luckily the one who had put the electronic barrier in place was already shot, Q had his small pistol on him and while he may not be up to hand to hand combat he’d been perfectly able to execute a shot to the head.

He’d just finished typing the code to override the delay when Abby was downed by two of the three remaining kidnappers. The cold press of metal against the back of his neck told him that time had run out. Rebelliously he'd pressed the enter key before being unceremoniously hauled out through the window. Before the door could open they were taken out of the lab and driving off in a black van (Americans and their horrible tendency for clichés).

Q tended to Abby as best he could in the back, they hadn't been restrained because Abby was still out cold and Q was in no shape to go jumping from vans. From what he could tell she’d only been dazed by a hard blow to the head he wished he had a cold compress for her but the best he could do was put her head on his lap as they drove. He eyed the driver and his companions, they wore face masks meaning there was a chance they could be released alive. What was even better was Q hoped they would take him to their base of operations to hold them. It would be very convenient if he could shut all of this down from the source. His eyes nearly glowed with excitement, if he used their own computers against them it would be much easier to breach their defenses no matter where the actual hacker was located. No doubt they thought a skinny geek and a woman wouldn't be much of a threat. He looked down at Abby who was looking marginally better; they’d even been kind enough to bring an assistant with him.

How thoughtful.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Feel The Earth Move And Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yay!

 

 

 

James eyed the facility before him with a dubious expression. He understood that the entire reason they had come to the states in the first place was because of Q’s Uncle who had connections to government protection…yet…it was obvious this place had nowhere near the same amount of funding that MI6 had. Still. It would do.

He entered the building flashing his ‘badge’ and giving a confident smile. It was enough to get him to the second floor at least. He looked around, from what Q had told him his uncle reported to all of NCIS but there was one agent he was supposed to rendezvous with…Gibbs…that’s right. He saw Alec before he saw his target and nearly sighed in relief. Nearly. If not for the fact that Alec didn’t have Q with him and he looked tense enough to take down a brick wall. “Alec?” Better to use names than handles. He wasn’t sure how much this other team knew and he wasn’t going to be the one to blow their covers.

Alec’s head whipped around so fast he nearly worried about nerve damage. Instead his concerns for Q nearly sky rocketed. It hadn’t looked like Alec had slept since they had hit the states, if things had been going well here then he wouldn’t have that wild look in his eyes that said anything with any sort of explosive power should be kept from him. “James!” \

Good…they weren’t using handles then. He was brought into a rough embrace but he didn’t fight it. After everything that had happened he couldn’t blame him for needing some physical comfort. He doubted once they returned to their flat that they would be leaving for a week solid. Their relationship had been built on desperate moments and it was what it thrived on…but it was moments like this that he longed for peaceful times together to tide them as well. Times where killers weren’t lurking around every corner and they could simply enjoy each other without the fear of death looming above them.

Alec knew from the tightening of James’ eyes that he had figured out all was not well. He regretted that he had been the one to put the tension back in his body after he had seen it only just begun to drop away. “It’s Q…he and a girl named Abby were abducted…and he’s still wounded.”

James managed to stifle a groan and bitterly regretted there didn’t seem to be a bar nearby “Good Lord…”

Alec gave a fetching grin “Well...at least there is a plus side.”

James managed to pull his mind out of the dark turmoil of Q’s possible death and focused instead on gathering more information. Information was life in their business. “What’s that?”

Alec held up a phone “Q’s been managing to give us sporadic updates. He’s hoping they take him somewhere with a hook-up, he might be able to take this whole thing down from the inside if they fall for his pretty boy genius routine.”

Raising a slow brow revealed James’ faith in Q. That little act of his had never failed, luckily in their business they were always looking for threats…but Q would easily be able to convince his captors that he was nothing more than a brain. They wouldn’t know that two double oh agents had personally trained him to be a walking weapon. Or the full extent of what he could do with an internet connection. Admittedly James had thought the young upstart had been bluffing when they’d first met. He’d learned since then that Q had been modest. It had been a frightening day when he had truly realized how capable Q was of upholding his promise. He’d had a stiff drink after work and debated if he’d really wanted to be in a relationship with _two_ people could end his existence if he crossed them. In the end he’d decided that Alec and Q… _Charles_ … were very much worth it and if they ever were the reason for his death he’d very much deserved it. There was a certain peace in knowing that.

His stomach sank. Whether or not Q was pleased with his current placement he was still wounded… and vulnerable…and with a civilian (in the MI6 sense at least) it was far from an ideal position. “How long has he been gone?”

A new voice joined the conversation and James knew that this was the infamous Gibbs without having to be told. The silver haired agent showed up with two cups of coffee and wordlessly handed him one. He must really look like shite then. “Just over seven hours.”

He took a sip of the bitter drink and tried not to think about the taste too much as he swallowed down another mouthful “So what’s the plan?”

Another agent poked his head up; he didn’t have files on these people so he’d have to get his Intel while on the ground “We don't have one. He’s gone all ‘No Man’s Land’ on us.” He gave a smile that James is sure is usually charming but it just makes his trigger finger itch to shoot.

He received a pat on the shoulder from Gibbs “If Tony gets to be too annoying…just shoot him.” Glad to see he’s not the only one then. “Now…back to Q and Abby." 

 

 

Q was currently regretting he hadn’t managed to hide any of his smaller ‘toys’ on him when they’d run from headquarters. If he had he’d be back in London enjoying tea while Alec massaged his feet and James rubbed his shoulders. It was a nice image. He’d have to see if that could happen sometime. As it was he was helping Abby recover, thankfully she hadn’t had a concussion, as he scanned their surroundings. They were near computers; that was good, the fact that they were laptops was even _better_ … If he and Abby could each get on one they could work the code together and get this whole operations shut down. The only complication was that they would have to play for time. That was the one thing that he could not fabricate or manipulate.

Abby was doing better and she smiled up at him “We’re going to kick their asses aren’t we?”

Q smiled down at her, glad to see that she hadn’t been seriously hurt. His uncle had told him how attached Gibbs was to her…it would be really unfortunate if she’d been hurt seriously. Unfortunate for the men who’d captured them at least. He did recall one thrilling story that his Uncle had passed on when an old ex of Abby’s had been causing her problems. Gibbs had played mind games with him until he was a broken shell and then made sure he was locked up and threw away the key.

In that aspect he reminded him of James and Alec. He had an amusing mental picture of the three of them meeting…he hoped Uncle Ducky would get him a picture if possible, or maybe Abby could send him the surveillance video? He was certain that whatever bribe she required could be met. That kind of meeting was something that needed to be recorded for the ages. Plus it would be highly amusing for him.

Finally their moment came. An explosion on the edge of the compound had their three captors getting up and moving out. They took guns with them and thought their prisoners were secured. Of course Q had picked their handcuffs a half hour ago but it was handy to pretend they were still helpless. Abby had done a good job pretending she was still out of it but he knew that she was waiting for his move. As soon as the men left they were pulling their hands free and moving to the laptops. He slid one to Abby and started hacking into his. They could finish this job in twenty five minutes together.

 

 

“You just _had_ to blow something up didn’t you?” Tony hissed as he tossed down his binoculars. Truth be told he had wanted to push the button but Ziva had elbowed him hard enough to crack a rib when he asked. Honestly. These secret agents had all the fun. He swallowed the rest of his sentence at Gibbs’ look. He sort of felt bad for these guys when his boss got a hold of them. They wouldn’t stand a chance, and if they did then the two British guys would finish them off.

Alec smiled, true beauty, some people just couldn’t appreciate the value of a nicely laid out explosion “That will by Q the time he needs. If he’s anywhere near a computer than he’s going to need time to get into the system. If Abby can help him then he won’t need very long at all.”

Gibbs clutched his gun “Abby’ll be able to help him.” He didn’t want to imagine her too hurt to sit at a computer. He vowed to take at least one of these guys down himself.

The team setting was starting to grate on James’ nerves but Ziva at least was able to keep them moving forward, and by them he meant Tony, the man was brilliant in his own way but impossible. He couldn’t shut up for more than five minutes at a time. He remembered Gibbs had promised that he could shoot him if he got too annoying. He might have to take him up on that.

Three men left the warehouse, obviously amateurs they ran right out into firing range. He wondered who the real smarts was behind this, maybe whoever was behind the computers was but they seemed to have no head for field action. That was good. James raised his hand to take them down but Gibbs already fired a shot and one fell to the ground. James was mildly impressed but didn’t ask as he took his own shot and Alec finished off the remainder.

He hoped Q was done playing with computers; it was time to go home.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Let The Sky Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short story of mine! I really enjoyed it and it was fun :3

 

 

 

At the sound of an explosion Q couldn’t hide his smile. That had Alec written all over it meaning that they would soon be out of here. Handcuffs were nothing for them to break out of, obviously the kidnappers weren’t pros or they would have known better. He was betting that they were hired thugs and the real power behind the operation was whoever had caused to leak in his servers. His fingers flew across the keyboard and he could hear Abby’s echo as she worked on the second laptop they had found. They only needed a few minutes and he had all the information he could want.

Once the files were downloaded into a handy stick he pulled it out and set the laptop to erase all its data, he could see that Abby was doing the same thing with hers and smiled. He would definitely have to keep in touch once this was all over. He had the key to restoring safety to MI6 and getting that nice holiday with his men. They would most definitely be providing massage services when they were back.

The sound of gunfire shouldn’t be reassuring, but it meant that if they were firing their weapons their teams had found them. They had no chance against even NCIS…not including two double oos. This would all be over shortly he assumed. The gunfire stopped and Q slowly opened the door to check for clearance. There was no sight of their abductors but he did see a familiar face looking down at him. James. And he had that rakish smile so he mustn’t be all that hurt. Instincts told him to be sure and he double checked again. Not seeing any sign of danger he threw open the door and pulled James close.

Being a Quartermaster meant that he had to stifle his fears, every time Alec or James left he had to put all emotion aside and concentrate only on the facts and the mission objective. Now that they were safe and James was very obviously not dead…he buried his face against James’ neck and enjoyed the sent he found there. Pulling himself together he gently stepped away “Abby needs medical attention, and I have the key to bringing MI6 back online.” He held up the memory stick and smiled “It’s time to go home.”

James leaned in for a kiss “A fine idea.”

There was a nudge from his side and Alec was grinning down at him. His eyes didn’t have the usual light in them and he could see dark shadows on his skin. Q reached up and gently kissed him. He would have to make it up to him.

On the way to the vehicles he saw Ziva and smiled with a nod. He noticed the confused expressions on James’ and Alec’s faces “Surely you were polite enough to say hello to our Mossad friend?”

James’ head whipped around and he looked at Ziva for the first time. He almost muttered a curse; if he had been paying attention he would have recognized her. If she had been an enemy he and Alec could be dead. He had worked with her directly on several missions before she had stopped showing up. Now he knew where she’d gone. She was smug as she realized he recognized her. He wondered how long she had been waiting to gloat. He shot her a smile next time they had a chance he was going to buy her a drink and catch up. Right now he just wanted to go home.

They climbed into the SUV’s and he made sure that Q was secure before closing the door to take the other side. A hand on his chest stopped him and he saw Ziva’s serious eyes looking back at him “I did not know that your Quartermaster was Ducky’s nephew.”

She was after something and she wasn’t going to let him walk away until she had it. Shrugging James looked at her “He was his ace in the hole. Not something that he shared lightly.” He wondered what she was digging at.

She smiled “Ducky has become…important to me. My team has become important…I will inform my contacts there will be no direct hits on the Quartermaster for MI6, I cannot say the same for agents.”

James winked at her, if he had met her before Q…and before Vesper he might have been interested, but for now she would serve as a valuable ally, perhaps even a friend “I look forward to when we meet again.”

She looked away sharply, an agreement of sorts, and focused on Abby “You seem to be doing well.”

Abby smiled brightly “Yeah bringing down those guys really cheered me up!” She winced as the sound of her own voice made her head split “But I might still need to see Ducky.”

More flashing lights announced the arrival of support teams and ambulances. Abby eyed them warily and turned to find Gibbs staring at her, no doubt he wanted a full work up on her. “I’m fine Gibbs, nothing Ducky can’t fix. Don’t make me go to a hospital.”

Gibbs looked like he was going to argue with her for a moment, then a look crossed his eyes and he smiled “Alright Abbs, but tonight…you’re staying with me.” She just smiled and didn’t argue.

Watching the building burn Q looked at Alec who was sitting next to him in the SUV “You were very confident that I could get out before that spread…”

Tired as he was Alec cast a large grin “But how could I resist?” he leaned in and gave Q a long kiss “I had faith in you.”

The flight home would be long and torturous, he would only get to say a short farewell to his Uncle before he had to leave to get MI6 up and running again, a process that would take weeks to reach 100%, but for right now…right now they had time.

 

 

The feel of his wall behind his back was thrilling as Alec lifted him up and forced his legs around his waist. James was locking the door and was already casually removing his clothes. Alec was simply tearing off whatever got in his way. He arched his neck as Alec attacked it, surely leaving dark marks for the Q branch to gawk at later. James was helping Alec out of his clothes and leaving marks of his own. They moved with such grace and ease that it reminded Q they had been together long before he had come in the picture. But nothing they did made him feel like an intruder or as if he were in the way. Instead they moved together to include him until he was naked against the bed and writhing as Alec held down his hands and kissed him while James spread his legs and prepared him. They took him one at a time, gentle despite the fact he informed them he was fine. They didn’t want to hurt him further and he didn’t want them to stop. It was all a game of compromise. He arched as Alec filled him, giving him short shallow thrusts that made him yearn for more. Wanting him to finish it Q arched and tried to gain some friction. Once he was at the limit Alec laughed and moved aside as James filled him with one full thrust that filled him to the brim. It was a game they often played and it always satisfied them all. They could drag it out for hours or even a whole night. But it was too much, they needed release too soon. James finished him off and Q came while kissing Alec and stroking him to fulfillment. Tonight wasn’t the night for games.

 

 

Down in the morgue Gibbs was surprised to see Ducky still puttering away. He grinned and looked around “Charles already leave?”

Nodding and waving his hand in an absent motion Ducky hummed lightly to himself “Yes yes, he’s always been such a busy lad. He did have to get back after all that business to finish.”

A slow smile crossed Gibbs’ face “You know where he works right?”

Looking up and blinking through his glasses a blank expression crossed Dr. Mallard’s face “Ah yes of course, though you’ll find no record of it existing”

“You would know wouldn’t you Duck?”

A wistful expression lit up the doctor’s face “Ah but that was a life time ago Jethro, the game belongs to the young people now.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
